Winds Truth
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: Rini is the Earth sage. Now it's time fort the Wind sage, Chihiro. Read her story and see how it plays out. What are her trials? How will she change? Come join us to find out. (Pics to come) (Comments welcome) (Cowriten with a friend)
1. S1 Wind 1: The Mark

On a warm fall day, many doctors and nurses run in and out of a room in the Hyuuga house hold. A light chestnut haired woman is giving birth. She hollers in pain as cayuse accurse outside. Hearing all the destruction outside as background noise wasn't helping the situation but she tries to stay strong.

'Toko, please. Please come back. Please make it to see our daughter.' The woman glances out at the full moon as she pushes once more.

"Again lady Kagome. One more should do it." A doctor calls to her.

Kagome pushes with all her might holding the sheets tightly and then… then she heard the cry of her little girl.

"You did well my lady." A nurse congratulations.

"What's this mark on her chest?" A doctor spots the odd three marks with a circle above them.

"Is it a birthmark? T-they look like… t-tails. Is she marked by the beast that had been rampaging?" the others begin to panic.

'Chihiro?' Kagome looks at her daughter tired.

Five years had passed since that night. Chihiro is now in school with her cousin Hinata and in the same class along with an interesting boy with whiskers on his face.

"Chi!" Calls a black haired man smiling at her.

"Daddy!" The five year old runs up to him.

"Ready for our trip?" Toko picks her up nuzzling her face.

Chihiro nods excitedly.

Before heading out for a family trip they stop by a cake shop. Chihiro sees the blond boy from her class eyeing the store.

'Naruto?' Chihiro looks over at him.

Chihiro pulls on her dad's arm asking him something. Toko looks over at the poor child cowering near an allies wall.

"Naruto?" Chihiro stands in front of the ally.

"W-what do you want?" Naruto looks ready for a fight yet his eyes shake.

"I just… I wanted to give you this and say Happy Birthday." Chihiro hands him the small box.

"T-thank you." Naruto takes it blushing a bit.

Chihiro then kisses his forehead. Naruto is stunned, his eyes widened looking at her long chestnut hair looking almost firey in the sunset.

"Have a happy birthday Naruto!" Chihiro smiles heading back over to her dad.

'Chi…' Naruto blushes a bit touching his forehead with one hand and hugging the cake with the other.

"That was a very sweet thing you did Chi." Toko smiles softly as his daughter rides on his back.

"I just… I think everyone needs something on their birthday." Chihiro flushes a bit snuggling her dad's back as they walk.

Meeting his wife at the gates he motions for her to be quiet. Both glancing at the asleep angle on his back.

"Sleep well Chi, we'll be there when you wake up." Kagome whispers kissing her daughter's forehead.

The small family went to a hot springs at a nearby town as a birthday treat. Chihiro simply loved having her parents to herself for a change. All enjoyed their time away from the village. Little did they know this would be the last time they would see each other.

Halfway to the village a cat strolls then sees an awful sight. Toko and Kagome are dead with cuts all over their bodies and kunai through the heart. Then over on the other side is their daughter. A few cuts on her but other than that she doesn't seem that hurt.

Manami had been doing a small recon mission in a tourist town nearby, checking on rumors about a potentially hostile group of foreign shinobi. From what she had managed to gather, the group had already moved on. Returning to give her report, she came upon a gruesome scene.

Shinobi, two familiar and the seven foreigners she had been sent to investigate, lay dead on the ground. The two Hyuuga had what she hoped had been clean kills with direct kunai hits, but the attackers… Wounds covered their bodies without pattern or reason. Frantic, panicked slashes. Except they as well were clean. Eyes wide, the nekonin scanned the surrounding area and saw the small girl. Transforming into her primary human appearance, Manami ran over to her.

"Hey!" She knelt down in front of the girl, extending her hand. "It's safe now. What's your name?"

"S-stay away!" The girl shouts, a whirl wind coming off of her.

The wind was strong yet erratic. It surrounded her like a cocoon as the frightened girl cowers inside. Yet there was another problem, all that power coming off of her was causing a strain on her small body.

Manami jumped back, keen eyes observing the child. She spoke loudly enough to be heard over the wind, but kept her tone gentle.

"It's okay, child. I'm not going to hurt you," she assured. "My name is Uchiha Manami of Konohagakure, your same village. I promise, I won't hurt you."

Chihiro looks at her through the wind and tears. She didn't understand what happened or what's going on.

"M-mommy. D-daddy… th-they…" Chihiro can't finish the words through her sobs.

'They were trying to protect me.' Chihiro remembers her parents trying to defend her.

"Tell me your name, little sister," Manami instructed, standing and stepping slowly closer to the girl.

"Ch-Chihiro H-Hyuuga." Chihiro manages to get out.

'I feel… really tired.' Chihiro's eyes grow heavy.

Soon the wind dies down and a faint glow that had been on her chest fades. Falling to the ground she feels strong yet gentle hands grab her.

Feeling the girl's cold body and hearing her heart beat stop, she rushes the child to the hospital. The doctors rush about trying to stabilize her.

"How is she?" An old man with a large hat bearing the fire symbol on it joins Manami at the observing window.

"Saru," she greeted quietly, watching the girl with weary eyes. "I can't erase that image from my mind."

"What image?" The third Hokage looks at her confused. "What happened?" he looks at her worried for the child.

"This is the second time I've seen uncontrolled wind slice a whirl so erratically." Manami closed her eyes, taking a slow breath to calm herself. "I found that same group, all seven of them, dead."

"What? Are you saying… she…?" Sarutobi almost drops his pipe turning to the child fighting for her life.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. When I found her, she was still… fighting to control it. As her awareness returned, her consciousness faded. The last time I saw something like that…" Manami saw him in her mind, the frightened and angry child surrounded by bodies and broken branches. She opened her eyes. "Something about her felt different, though."

"Different?" Sarutobi turns to her. "What do you mean?"

"It didn't feel the same as normal chakra."

'Not normal?' Sarutobi turns to the girl once more.

"What could have happened?" Sarutobi looks at the now stabilizing small girl. "Manami, will you keep an eye on her?" he turns to his old friend.

"Pat of it's clear, but I'm more confused about that strange chakra. The ANBU will put the rest together for you better than I can. That's their job, anyways." She turned to the window and nodded. "I'll do what I can, but you know where my priorities need to be. Things are starting to get to get more tense, and I'm worried about the boys more than ever."

"Keep safe my old friend." Sarutobi tilts his hat as she leaves back in cat form.

'As for you Chihiro… what is your secret?' Sarutobi looks at the poor girl.


	2. S1 Wind 2: Chunin Exam PT1

Six years have passed since the murder of Chihiro's parents. Since then the girl has kept her hair short and taken to training so she can be the strongest, yet never shows off in front of the Hyuuga clan.

She is still friends with Hinata, but she will never fully trust the family. Not after everything that has happened.

Since then Chihiro has become a Genin. Her team is with an Inuzuka clan member, Kilo, and then his pup Yuki and finally another guy named Lin. Then their team captain, Hanako is another member of the Inuzuka clan with a large white dog Timber.

Their first mission outside of the village ends with them having saved a young man and his village. Returning to their home Chihiro couldn't help skipping about with either guy beside her.

"Chihiro, where do you get this energy?" Kilo sighs, a white and black spotted dog riding on his head. Yuki sits up their barely rustling his tussled brown hair.

"Really, we're barely standing." Lin sighs his lime green eyes eyeing her curiously.

"I can't help it. That went really well." Chihiro turns walking backwards as she talks to them a wide smile on her face.

'Really.' Both guys smile at seeing that twinkle in her silver eyes.

Chihiro is just as beat up as them but she always seems to find the energy to survive. She's the strength that keeps them going every time. Both boys care for her deeply and wish for her to one day see at least one of them as something more than a teammate. But for now… for now they're good with sharing in that smile.

"Come on! Let's get some BBQ to celebrate!" Chihiro pulls them along.

"We're coming!" They laugh as she tugs their hands.

The next morning Hanako hands them entrance files.

"Chunin Exam?" The three kids look at the piece of paper with wide eyes.

"It's up to you to choose if you want to take it or not." Hanako, the golden eyed woman, looks at them with a gentle smile.

They all looked at the paper then their silky dark brown haired woman. After explain what it is a bit she then leaves them to think it over.

'Chunin Exam huh?' Chihiro looks at the paper as she absent mindedly walks.

Not realizing where she was going she was heading straight for a pillar. Then she felt her forehead hit a hand.

"What are ya spacing out about Chi?" Calls a familiar voice.

"Naruto…" Chihiro looks at him with slightly shaking eyes.

"You got that too huh?" Naruto looks at her with his goofy grin holding his up.

"You too?" Chihiro stares at it wide eyed.

The two soon found themselves at Ichiraku Ramen. The two sit near each other with their steaming bowls begging to be eaten.

'Should I do it?' Chihiro stares into her bowl unsure of what to do.

"You not gonna dig in?" Naruto looks over at her curiously.

"Naruto… d-do you plan on doing it? The exam I mean?" Chihiro looks over at him, her eyes shaking a bit.

"Well yeah. Just one more step to becoming Hokage." Naruto blows on his noodles. "Don't you want to join to? Get closer to your goal as a healer?" he starts eating.

'Right, to be a healer I need to move up in ranks. I'll have to at least try.' Chihiro ponders looking into the bowl.

"But won't it be hard?" Chihiro still looks uneasy.

"Of course. How else are we supposed to get better?" Naruto smiles over at her with a fire in his eyes.

This look would sometimes show up on his face. Chihiro always thinks it suits him although it's a little surprising. But something about fuels her.

"Right." Chihiro nods smiling as she digs into her food.

The next morning they all meet at the exam area. They quickly make it to the room where they meet the other rookies. As the proctor and watchers come in Ibiki tells them this is a written exam.

'Poor Naruto.' Chihiro sighs as she spots the nervous ball of orange.

"Eyes front everyone because I'm only explaining the rules once and now questions." Ibiki stands in front of the class room.

'No questions? That's weird?' Chihiro pounders.

"The rules are simple. You start with a perfect score of ten and there're ten questions. Everyone you get wrong a point is deducted. Get caught cheating and two points are taken, if your caught five times then you and your team are thrown out. The tenth question will be done fifteen minutes before the exam ends." Ibiki starts. "These sentinels' are here to watch for cheating and if any member of the team has a zero the whole team fails." He smirks.

'What?!' Sakura yells in her head.

'Naruto you better not mess up!' Sasuke has a twitch over his eye.

'They're going to kill me!' Naruto gulps feeling their eyes on him.

Time seems to tick slowly as team after team is thrown out. But finally it is time for the final question.

"Alright listen up! Here is the tenth and final question!" Ibiki announces.

'Here we go.' Naruto gulps.

'Let's hear it.' Chihiro stares ready.

'Man the guy is full of himself.' Sasuke huffs.

'This is it.' Sakura looks ready.

"But before that, I'm going to add some rules specific to the tenth question." Ibiki grins with his cold stare.

'More rules?' Chihiro looks puzzled.

"Listen carefully. And to not let them frighten you." Ibiki side glances at everyone.

'If the rules are scary… then what about the question?' Naruto gulps.

"Rule one, you guys will choose if you want to take the last question or not." Ibiki counts it with his finger.

"Wait a minute. What happens if we choose not?" Temari lifts a brow.

"Then your score is dropped to zero no matter what and your whole team fails." Ibiki smirks.

"That's dumb, who would choose to leave after all this?" Ino huffs.

"Not so fast. There's one more rule." Ibiki holds up another finger. "If you answer the tenth question wrong you fail and are band from the exams permanently." He smirks.

"That's bull! There are tons of people here that have taken it before!" Kiba barks along with Akamaru.

"Then I guess you just got unlucky having me this year." Ibiki chuckles coldly. "You have three minutes to choose. If you wish to pass simply raise your hand and you and your team can go." He motions to the door.

One by one people raise their hands. Chihiro's worried for Naruto. If he raises his hand he'll regret it but if he fails…

Naruto has his hand up then slams it on to the table. He glares at Ibiki at that.

"LIKE HELL I'm giving in! I don't care if I'm a Genin for the rest of my life! I don't care if I'm stuck as a Genin my whole life, I WILL be Hokage one day! My name is Naruto Uzumaki remember it!" Naruto stares with a fire in his eyes.

'He's either stupid or brave.' Sasuke smirks.

'Wait to go knuckle head.' Sakura smiles softly.

'N-Naruto…' Hinata looks at him with a soft smile.

'Dummy.' Chihiro smiles over at him with a softness to her eyes.

"I'll ask again. It's a choice that will alter your life. If you want to quit do it now!" Ibiki keeps his stare icy.

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way." Naruto looks back with a fire in his eyes.

'Huh… what a funny kid. He completely brushed the other kids anxiety away.' Ibiki ponders. '78 huh? More than I was expecting. But no one's wavering.' He looks around the room to feel the calmness that has fallen over it.

"Well then I admire your determination. For those of you left there's only one thing to say." Ibiki speaks in a slightly different tone. "You ALL PASS the first test!"

"H-hey wait a minute. Where's the tenth question?" Sakura stands confused.

"There never was one. Not a written one anyway. You staying was the answer to the final question." Ibiki smiles his whole demeanor changing.

"Wait a sec! So what was the point of the other nine? Were they just a waste of time?" Tamari shouts.

"Oh no. They had a purpose. To test your ability to gather info in a high stress situation." Ibiki shakes his head slightly. "I told you you'd be scored as a team. So everything you did or didn't do would affect all of you." He explains.

"I figured that. That's why I kept my cool." Naruto chuckles a bit nervously.

'Yeah right.' The other rookies stare at the back of his head.

'Dummy.' Chihiro laughs a bit at that.

After that Ibiki explains about the others in the room. He then tells them about the final ones importins showing them his scared head.

After that something comes crashing through the window. A banner with a young purple haired woman are now in the middle of the room.

"Don't get comfy kitties! Ready for the second test? Good then fallow me!" She declares.

"You're early again Anko." Ibiki peeks from behind her banner.

Anko flushes at that. The Genin chuckle at that as Ibiki joins her as she looks over how many there are.

"How many are there? Ibiki you're losing your touch." Anko looks out at all of them.

"Or they're a stronger crop of candidates." Ibiki does the same.

"When I'm done there'll be less than half." Anko huffs with a cold smirk.

'Less than half?' Chihiro gulps.

"You're leaders will tell you where to go tomorrow." Anko heads out with a wave.


	3. S1 Wind 3: Chunin Exam PT2

The next day they all meet at a large gate that leads into a forest area. The whole place gives off a creepy feel.

"This whole place gives me the creeps." Sakura rubs her arms feeling off being near it.

"Well it should. It's called the forest of death." Anko smirks at that. "And you'll soon find out why." She has a gleam in her eyes.

'She's creepier than the woods!' Chihiro has a sweat drop over her head.

Naruto makes a joke then gets a kuni to the cheek. Anko then lectures him and a Grass ninja becomes creepier than the forest or Anko.

"Alright now for the rules." Anko claps to get everyone's attention. "You will each start at a different gate and once inside will be trying to get both a Heaven and an Earth scroll. Half of you will have Heaven and the other Earth, you will need both to enter the tower." She has the two in hand.

"So at best only half of us will pass." Chihiro ponders thinking about it.

"There's also ways to fail. First; is if not all the members of the team make it to the tower. Second; if any of your teammates dies or incapacitated and can't finish. Third; and MOST important, you are to never and I mean NEVER look at the contests of these scrolls." Anko counts off with her fingers.

"What happens if it just happens to open and you read it?" Naruto's voice trembles a bit.

"Let me put it this way kid. You… don't… want… to know." Anko shakes a finger with a giant grin.

"Say mid exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru raises his hand.

"Of course not. You can't say that in the middle of a battle, well not unless you wanna die." Anko shrugs.

'Great.' Shikamaru sighs drooping his head.

"Oh one other thing, there's a time limit on this. You have five days to get the scrolls and arrive at the tower." Anko puts the scrolls away.

"What?" Ino shouts.

"What about food?!" Choji shouts panicked.

"Look around there are plenty of things." Anko shrugs again.

It was then everyone fully understands this task. They'll be in unknown area surrounded by enemies and dangerous creatures. They'll have little time to recover or rest. Then there are the scrolls and the temptation to look inside. It'll be a battle physically and mentally.

Soon every team is out in the woods. Team Inuzuka was closer to a river and are soon ambushed by masked Mist ninjas.

'W-what is this?' Chihiro feels tense as her breathing becomes erotic seeing them.

"Chihiro!" Her teammates call defending her.

The fight ends with team Inuzuka winning with an Earth scroll in hand. The boys can't enjoy it though as they look over their teammate.

"I'm sorry guys. Something about them… I felt so out of it." Chihiro tiredly looks over at the boys taking care of her.

"Don't worry about Chihiro." Kilo places a cool wet cloth on her head.

"Yeah, you're always looking after us. Let us do it for once." Lin starts a fire.

Yuki yips wagging his tail as he licks her hand. Chihiro smiles at that petting the pups head before closing her eyes to rest.

'Chi! Hide!' her father pushes her back.

'Go sweetie! Get out of here!' Her mother activates her Byakugan.

'Now you will die!' A masked man with blood lust in his eyes moves his sword to kill her.

'NO!' Chihiro cries and the nightmare is torn apart in a gust of wind.

Looking around she's in a large meadow with flowers everywhere. Walking along she sees a small calming river way and on the other end of it is a large falcon. He's the size of a tree but she's not scared, in fact she was entranced.

'It's almost time little sparrow.' An echoing male voice calls over to her.

'W-what?' Chihiro stares at the hawk in confusion and aw. 'Time for what?' she calls over to him.

'Time to wake up.' The hawk points to her chest with his wing.

Within seconds her chest has a small glow. Feeling hot and the winds swirl around her she can hear the hawk saying something but not clearly as she then wakes up to the guys packing up the camp.

'D-dream. Just a…' Chihiro sighs placing a hand over her chest, but stops feel it is warm. 'Or was it?' she tightens her grip around her shirt feeling a bit uneasy.

"Hey you okay?" Lin bends down to feel her forehead.

"Yeah you still look a bit out of it." Kilo looks at her still pale face.

"I'm okay." Chihiro shakes her head standing up. "Now let's get going." She gives them her most confident smile.

On the way Yuki started acting odd, he clung to his master wanting to hide. The others are concerned but know there's no other way to go. Keeping low to the ground they find out what was making the pup so nervous.

They hid watching three Sand ninja and three Mist getting ready to face off. But what's odd is only one of the Sand is standing ready to attack, a short red head with a gored on his back.

'W-what's that?' Chihiro stares at the short guy with something swirling around him. 'Is that a face?' she can see some sort of beast inside the swirling energy.

"You shall die!" The red head surrounds the Mist ninjas.

Chihiro has to cover her mouth so she doesn't scream. From the brutal killing yes, but more so from the raging monster swirling around him.

'Let's get out of here!' Lin signs over to his teammates.

'On the count of three we'll run.' Kilo signs back.

At that they ran all the way to the tower. They almost collapsed at the door huffing uncontrollably.

"T-that was t-terrifying." Kilo huffs.

"Y-yeah." Lin manages to get out.

'What was that? What was around him?' Chihiro clings to the spot where her mark is burning.

Chihiro could feel everything in her swirl and then her world went dark. The last thing she heard was the guys calling her name as they ran to catch her.

Opening her eyes she's back in that meadow once more. Only this time a man with dark skin sits on a rock.

'You alright little sparrow?' The dark blue haired man turns to her.

'W-who are you? What is this?' Chihiro sits up still feeling out of it.

'This? This is… well it's a world between worlds. THAT girl can explain it better than me really.' The free spirited man shrugs with a soft smile.

'I don't get it.' Chihiro shakes her head. 'Wait is that…?' She sees her birthmark on his clothes and under his eye.

'Soon little sparrow. Soon you will awaken fully.' The kind gray eyed man taps his finger tips to her forehead.

"Wait!" Chihiro wakes up in a medbay.

"Good you're awake. How are you feeling?" a nurse looks her over.

"Alright I guess. How long have I been out for?" Chihiro sits up slowly looking around the room.

'Guys.' Chihiro smiles as she sees her teammates sleeping on a nearby couch.

"It's only been a day. Feel free to rest some more." The nurse finishes up leaving them alone.

Chihiro simply nods then lies back down. Holding her hand over her mark she thinks over what had been said. What did that man mean by 'wake up?' and who is this 'girl' he mentioned. Maybe she'd fined the answers after the exams.


	4. S1 Wind 4: Showdowns

The days pass slowly waiting for the other teams to appear. Yet Chihiro can't get back to that meadow again. She began to wonder if she dreamt it up. That is… until the prelims.

'What is that around Sasuke?' Chihiro sees a swirling purple shadow around him during his match.

It looks as if it is going to overtake him but is then pulled back in. It was still in him like a pulse of some sort, but not as strong.

Chihiro rubbed her eyes feeling she must be seeing things. That something is making her see illusions. Yet at the same time she could feel a small pulse in her, something familiar yet foreign to her. What was going on?

"You alright Chihiro?" Hanako places her hand on the child's shoulder.

"I-I think so." Chihiro rubs her eyes as the other's cheer for Sasuke's win.

"Next up we have Lin versus Kilo." The proctor announces.

"What?" The others all call.

"Looks like we finally get to see which one of us is strongest." Kilo smirks over at his teammate.

"Looks like." Lin has a spark in his eyes as well.

'Guys…' Chihiro watches with shaking eyes.

The two go back and forth for a while. But finally Lin and his crystal jutsu wins over the Inuzuka pair. The two end with shaking hands and smiling at the other.

The next two matches are quick and makes Chihiro's stomach turn. All it does is show the sand siblings are cruel and she'll make them pay for it.

"Next is Kin versus Chihiro." The announcer calls.

"Such a small girl. I just might break her." Kin scuffs at the preteen.

"Just try it." Chihiro has a kunai ready to go.

Kin then throws two needles with bells on them. Chihiro sees them dodging but doesn't see the strings attached to them. As she begins to be disoriented she quickly makes a sign for wind jutsu; whirlwind spirals.

Once the strings are cut Chihiro goes on the attack. Using her Byakugan to block her flow at key points making Kin fall to the ground.

'That was hard.' Chihiro sighs ounce she sits up with the others.

"Great job Chi!" Naruto cheers hugging her.

"Thanks." Chihiro smiles as she hugs him back.

After her was Sakura and Ino. That sadly ended in a draw. Then Shikamaru then faced against a medical ninja winning by a hair. Then Naruto wins against Kiba by a small error on Kiba's part.

When it came time for Hinata and Neij to face off that match got to Chihiro. Watching as Neji tries to kill Hinata without a signal hint of hesitation was heartbreaking. Hinata may have lost but Neji was seen for who really is.

Naruto tries to go down to hit him but is stopped by Lee. As they talk and Hinata is taken away they suddenly hear a load slap. All are amazed to see Chihiro there and a red mark across Neji's cheek.

"You're lower than a snake." Chihiro declares with a hiss.

'Did her eyes…?' Neji could have sworn that in that moment they had flashed a glowing silver.

'Her eyes. Did I just see that?' Naruto's eyes widen wondering if he saw right.

"Next is Rock Lee and Gaara." The announcer calls.

"Finally!" Lee cheers ready to go.

Gaara wastes no time transporting into the arena, fingers tensing arrhythmically around his arms. There's an impatient look as his eyes track Lee's movements. Even if he is as strong as his Hyuuga teammate, it won't matter. This match will be over far more quickly than the last, though perhaps he can at least entertain himself with the fool's death.

'That thing is back! Can't anyone else see it? Why aren't they stopping this.' Chihiro tenses seeing that sand demon swirling around Gaara.

"I shall win!" Lee declares.

'Stop. Stop the match. Stop it.' Chihiro's hands shake on the railing, her voice frozen at what she's seeing.

"You're annoying," Gaara remarks.

"Well, if both of you are ready," Hayate says before a brief cough. "Begin."

Lee wastes no time going after him. Strike after strike he thinks he's winning until the shell cracks. Then they become aware of what he's doing. Or at least somewhat.

'Stop this. That… that demon is getting stronger.' Chihiro shakes as she looks at the swirling energy around him.

"I shall not lose." Lee steadies himself, taking weights off his legs ready to try again.

This time he seems to be doing better. But Chihiro can't cheer as she sees the beast mixing with Gaara's chakra.

The first strike to hit was a shock, but Gaara had been prepared. This was not the first person to come this far and would probably not be the last. His defense was infallible, an ultimate defense. Still, this at least made the fight interesting to a degree. Nothing else had changed.

Until the weights hit the floor. A moment was all that it took to change everything. Another pulsation from the girl above them drew their attention. It dug up a familiar and cold feeling, one that took him more off guard than the sudden movement to his right. Before he could react, there another hit to the left, and the coldness grew. No. No, what was happening? The Leaf shinobi was much faster now. He had to stay alert. At this rate, maybe he really could make things interesting.

Lee struck with all his might. It seemed to be going well. But then… then Gaara suddenly seemed stronger. And… unstable?

It was at this point Gaara started winning once more. The demon grinning with delight at everything. Chihiro could feel its eyes on her, she could feel their eyes meet.

No this was wrong. This had to be stopped. As they fall to the ground from one of Lee's moves, she could see that blood lust flow into Gaara.

'He's a threat. I will not let him end me!'

"LEE! RUN!" Chihiro manages to shout.

'There is nowhere you could run, not from me. Either of you. But this one, first.' Gaara focuses his intent on Lee, the incessant pounding in his head driving him to finish the other boy quickly. He manages only a crippling blow before one of the Jounin blocks his attack. Shock replaces the coldness and the pounding stops. An image flickers in his mind for an instant.

"What… Why?!"

"Because he's my precious student." Guy stands guard for his downed student.

"Thank goodness." Chihiro feels her legs give way as the demon seems to vanish in front of her and her own pulsing stops.

'But… what was that? What did I see? And what's this pulsing in me?' Chihiro places her hand over that warm spot again.

Looking over she can see Gaara's eyes on her. They won't move from being locked on her, but those eyes seem more curious than blood lusty from before. What's up with this guy?

"Because he's…?" Gaara doesn't mask his confusion, and for several moments considers killing them both.

Later. Later he will destroy them. As he begins to rise, he notices the pulses of energy have stopped. His eyes lock onto the Hyuuga girl for several seconds before he returns the place beside his sister. Nothing about the girl on its own is remarkable, but that energy is not one he will forget. She, too, is a threat.


	5. S1 Wind 5: Seal PT1

Once the matches are over they are told they have one month. One month to train and come up with new teckneaks.

More than ever Chihiro is pumped for this. She wants to face against Neji and make him pay for what he tried to do, even if a part of her understands why he felt it was needed.

While trying to figure out her moves Chihiro felt frustrated. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't focus.

'Why do I have this mark? What's this throbbing?' Chihiro ponders looking at her reflection in the water.

"THAT'S IT!" Chihiro stands furious. "I'm done! You hear me! I'm done being in the dark! Tell me what I'm supposed to do!" she shouts to the heavens.

All of a sudden she feels her chest heat up and the wind swirled around her. Lost in the tornado she had to close her eyes until it fades. But by that point she feels exhausted passing out. Before losing herself completely she saw someone walking up to her.

'Maybe… maybe it's best it ends here.' Chihiro closes her eyes too tired to fight or scream as the glow fades once more.

"Izuna, don't."

He stops the blade less than a centimeter from the girl's throat as he hears his brother from his side. Izuna doesn't pull it away even as the older man steps next to him. Even when Madara's hand overlaps his, he resists and shoots his brother a glare. "She's a threat."

"Potentially," Madara concedes, forcing Izuna's hand back. "She may know something. I don't see any clan marks on her, though."

"Tch. Let go." Izuna tugs his hand free and sheathes his blade, staring down at the girl. "What, you want to take her?" When he receives no answer, he returns his glare to his brother. "Are you serious?"

"She could be useful. You heard what she was saying before she passed out, didn't you, Izuna?" Madara lifts the girl cautiously, ignoring the look from the younger boy. "If you're so worried about it, then take charge of her."

"Wha- You're going to have me play babysitter now?" Izuna fumed, crossing his arms. "I'm not even the one who wants to take her."

"No, but you're the only one I'd trust with this kind of thing. I can't be next to her constantly, not with the others as they are. Come on."

Izuna sighed, relaxing his shoulders. If that was the reason he would have to watch her, then he could accept it. He followed along back to the Uchiha compound, giving no argument to settling down in one of the outer buildings with the girl. A small black cat joined him, curling up in his arms after hissing at the intruder.

Hours later the girl wakes up to a cloth on her head. She was still out of it but saw someone that looked familiar is looking after her. He looked a bit like Sasuke.

"So, you're awake?" Izuna rubs the small cat's forehead to keep her from hissing again, watching the girl with cold eyes. "Who are you?"

"C-Chihiro Hyuga." Chihiro tries to sit up but still feels dizzy. "W-who are you?" she manages to catch her balance.

'Why does he look like Sasuke?' Chihiro looks at him with her vision going in and out.

"Lay back down before you pass out again," he scolds in annoyance. "Hyuuga, huh… I don't see you wearing their-"

Izuna caught her eyes and stopped. Unless she was blind, which by the way her eyes dilated wasn't the case; she was definitely from the Hyuuga clan. So why wasn't she wearing their crest? And what was she doing near the Uchiha compound?

"Kid… You really don't know who I am? Not even a guess?"

"W-what?" Chihiro looks at him tired.

Unable to keep her eyes open anymore she falls back on to the bed. A part of her wondering if this is a dream.

"Mattaku, how'd you manage to even survive this long?" Izuna groans, leaning his head back against the wall. "My name is Izuna. Uchiha Izuna."

The next morning Chihiro pops awake on a small futon in an unfamiliar room.

'So it wasn't a dream.' Chihiro looks around the unfamiliar room seeing a small black cat keeping watch.

"Hi there cutie." Chihiro smiles over to the cat trying to call her over.

The cat hisses, baring her teeth. A moment later, the door slides open and Izuna steps inside. He gives the cat a soft look.

"Aiko, settle down. I'm right here," he assures as he closes the door behind him and goes to sit beside the small cat. She immediately jumps into his arms. Izuna turns his gaze to the Hyuuga. "Did she try to hurt you?"

"What? No. I just tried to call her over." Chihiro shakes her head. "I'm sorry if I scared her." She bows her head slightly.

'He really does look like Sasuke. At least the hair and eyes are similar.' Chihiro looks at him curiously, clearly without fear or malice in it.

"Um… I didn't catch your name last night. Can you please tell me? I'd like to thank you for helping me." Chihiro smiles over at the strange man.

"That's more than enough reason for an attack to her," Izuna said. He watched the girl, surprised by her apparent carelessness. "Aiko doesn't take kindly to outsiders. We have that in common. As for my name… Uchiha Izuna."

"C-could you repeat that again? I think I'm still sleepy." Chihiro gives a nervous laugh as she rubs the back of her head.

"Ttaku… U-chi-ha I-zu-na. It's really not a difficult name, kid."

'Uchiha?' Chihiro stares wide eyed.

"Wait Izuna… that can't be. Madara and Izuna have been gone for a long time." Chihiro looks at him puzzled wondering if she hit her head and is now hallucinating.

"The hell we have. Is that what the rest of your clan thinks?" Izuna raised an eyebrow, giving the girl a skeptic look. 'What's her angle? That doesn't make any sense.'

"No the whole Leaf Village knows this." Chihiro shakes her head. "And Manami…" she starts.

At the mention of the nekonin's name, Izuna moved. Pinning the girl against the wall, he drew one of his kunai and held it to her neck. He glared venomously at Chihiro with his Sharingan active as Aiko jumped out through the small window.

"What about her?" He demanded. "How does some kid like you know about Manami?"

'C-can't breathe.' Chihiro struggles to keep her breath.

It was then her wind began to surge again. It pulled around her in a protective shell.

"Don't you dare-"

"Izuna!"

'She has no control?' Izuna jumped back from the Hyuuga, keeping the kunai raised.

"What's her name?"

"Chihiro."

Madara stepped in front of his brother, causing him to lower the kunai. Aiko returned to Izuna and stayed by his side as the elder brother approached the girl.

"Chihiro, that's your name?" He asked calmly, eyes taking in both the Hyuuga and the wind swirling around her.

Chihiro looked at the man. She could slightly make out the form from her winds.

"I-I can't stop it. P-please help me." Chihiro nods looking at the man through the swirls, unable to calm down.

"First, slow your breathing," Madara instructed, motioning for Izuna to lower the kunai completely.

Chihiro starts doing as he says. Though the wind is still crazy as she looks over at Izuna.

"I-it won't stop." Chihiro cries shaking slightly. "Please make it stop." She pleads.

'I don't want to hurt anyone.' Chihiro feels panicked again.

"Chihiro," Madara called patiently. "Focus on me. It won't stop as suddenly as it started, take your time to calm down. Izuna, drop it."

"What?!"

"Drop the kunai."

After a moment of hesitation, there's a small clang against the wooden floor.

Chihiro tried again slowing her breathing. This time the winds died down and her chest stopped burning. She almost fell over as her unsteady feet hit the ground but was able to catch her balance. Out of chakra but at least she was conscious.

"P-please don't be mad. I… I just thought Manami could tell me what's going on." Chihiro looks at the younger brother shaking where she stood.

Madara stepped forward to put a hand on her shoulder, making sure she wouldn't collapse entirely. "Please forgive him, Chihiro. My brother wasn't angry with you. He was also afraid, just like you were."

"This girl is talking nonsense and she knows about Manami," Izuna said defensively. "Tell me that doesn't sound like a trap to you."

"It sounds like something neither of us fully understands," he replied. "She's not like us, Izuna. Not by at least half. There's something else at play here."

"N-no Manami is my friend and-" Chihiro stops as she, and most likely the guys, can hear her stomach growl. "S-sorry, I… I haven't eaten s-since breakfast yesterday." She flushes as she holds her hands over her stomach.

"That's not possible," Izuna said in nearly a growl.

"We'll get you some rice," Madara assured, "but first I need you to explain how you know Manami. From the start."

"Well… Manami came to visit me in the hospital a lot and then just came around to check on me in random intervals. I don't really know why, maybe she felt bad finding me after my parents were killed. But we became friends over the last six years." Chihiro explains.

'Though I still feel like I'm missing something.' Chihiro can recall something in the back of her mind just out of reach.

"Six years?" Izuna gave an incredulous look. "There's no way she wouldn't tell us about being cozy with some Hyuuga girl."

"Chihiro, where was this hospital?" Madara asked. 'It's possible that the name might just be a coincidence.'

"Where? The Leaf Village, my home." Chihiro says honestly. "See?" she points to the headband around her neck.

"There's no village with that name anywhere nearby, at least not within the country," Madara stated. "I don't recognize that symbol, either."

"I would ask how hard she hit her head when she fell if not for that thing," Izuna muttered, easing his stance. "This is too weird even for an infiltration story."

'No Leaf Village?' Chihiro stares surprised.

"B-but the Leaf Village is real. It's in a large cavern and the Hokage faces are on a mountain. T-there's Ichiraku roman and Shiku park and… and the academy." Chihiro goes from desperate to explain to sad. "M-my parents grave. My friends." Her eyes mist a bit picturing them in her mind.

'I wonder if they're worried about me.' Chihiro thinks of them franticly looking for her.

"Hokage? There's no way such a place exists in the country," Izuna states bluntly. He looked to his brother, expecting a confirmation, and blinked. Something about what the girl said had caught Madara off guard and surprised him. "Oi. What is it?"

"This mountain, is it the one the Nakano river passes through?"

"Y-yeah." Chihiro looks a bit hopeful. "S-so it's there. Please, please can I go home? I have to train for the Chunin Exams. And people are going to be worried." She pleads.

"Chihiro, there is no village there," Madara informed quietly. 'There's no way that could be a mere coincidence. There's something else going on.'

"You don't think he sent her, do you?" Izuna asked, suspicion rising again.

"No. Hashirama isn't so indirect, and he wouldn't send a child."

"You're too quick to dismiss him, aniki."

'No village? What's going on here?' Chihiro looks shocked. Then her stomach growls again. She holds it, looking at the brothers with embarrassment.

"Izuna, wait with her here. I've got an idea." Madara stepped back towards the door.

"An idea? What the hell are you going to do?"

Chihiro reaches for the older brother, taking a hold of his shirt. "P-please don't leave me alone with him." She shakes slightly glancing over at the guy that had just threatened to kill her over a name.

Madara blinked, looking down at the girl for a long moment before placing a hand on her head. "He won't hurt you. Izuna's protective of our family, but he's also the person I trust the most."

Chihiro glances at the guy again. He didn't look ready for a fight like before. Hesitantly she lets Madara go.

'I just want to go home. But… do I really belong there?' Chihiro touches her symbol with the tips of her fingers with a questioning and sad look in her eyes.

"I won't be long."

Izuna watched his brother leave, kneeling down to pick Aiko up into his arms. The small cat held her eyes on Chihiro, and Izuna silently agreed with her distrust. He leaned back against the wall.

Madara returned several minutes later, a wrapped bento in his hand.

"Thank you." Chihiro looks at the wrapped onagri. They all looked really good though a bit simple. She nibbled the first one enjoying the taste.

"Save most for later, or there won't be anything to eat come noon," Madara warned. "We can't spare rations. Do you have the strength to walk?"

"Walk? You're going to take her outside?" Izuna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and you'll be in charge until we return."

"Re…? No, no way are you leaving on your own with this girl," Izuna protested. "At least let me come-"

"No. I need you here. I'll be fine, Izuna."

'Where's he going to take me?' Chihiro looks confused.

"I can walk." Chihiro nods nibbling the last bits of her breakfast.

"We're going to the river."

"If it is him, then that's-"

"If it's Hashirama," Madara interrupted, "he'll be there himself. That man is fool enough to go alone and sneak past your counterpart."

"Don't call him that."

'What are they talking about?' Chihiro looks a bit confused as she wraps up the rest of the bento.

"Go find Hikaku and fill him in," Madara commanded. After a brief glare toward the girl, his brother vanished along with the kunai that had been left on the floor. "Come on. I'll take you to where the mountain and river meet."

"Really!?" Chihiro's eyes light up at the idea of home.

Along the way she starts recognizing the road, though it's a bit rough. But that didn't matter when home was just a hill away, she ran up it past Madara ready to see those mountain faces. Yet…

'N-no…' Chihiro falls to her knees in shock seeing the prefect mountain side and forest bellow, completely untouched by man.

'As I thought…' Madara stepped up beside her, looking over the cliff face longingly. "Chihiro. Do you know what a Jikuukan Ninjutsu is?"

"N-no." Chihiro shakes her head, eyes still locked on her would-be home. "M-Madara sir… please tell me what's going on." She can't take here longing eyes away from this unbelievable sight.

"You mentioned the term 'hokage' before. Is that the title for the village leaders where you're from?"

"Yes." Chihiro nods.

'I want to see the old man again. Hear his voice, feel him rustle my hair. Him trying to convince me to grow it out with that big warm grin.' Chihiro pictures Sarutobi and his grandpa-like behavior.

"What was the name of the founder, then? The first."

"Senju Hashirama." Chihiro mutters.

'Wait a minute!' Chihiro recalls what was said before then turns to her captor.

"W-what do you plan on doing now?" Chihiro looks at him nervously now, wishing she had more energy.

"Come on. I want you to see something before I ask you anything more." Madara motions up to the top of the cliff.

Chihiro looks hesitant but is able to stand and fallows him. She keeps herself on guard, worried for what will be waiting for her, fighting down that pulse in her.

"You don't have to be afraid," he assured calmly. "It's clear you don't have the disposition to be a threat to someone like me, and you're not trained to withhold information."

Chihiro keeps her eyes on him. She calms a bit but she still kept her eyes on him.

"Where are we going then?" Chihiro still looks confused and on guard.

"To get a different view."

Madara led her up around to the top of the cliff, looking over the familiar terrain. He had to push echoes from past conversations back to focus on the small girl. In spite of himself, he still felt more at ease up here. The wind blew clear air in a gentle gust, rustling the trees down below just slightly.

"Tell me about your village."

"Why do you want to know?" Chihiro looks at him more curious than mad at the familiar noise below.

"Call it a childish whim."

The Hyuuga girl eyed him for a moment. She may have talked a lot before but that was because she thought she was dreaming. Now, now she knows it's not and will have to be more careful on what she says.

"Well… it's been around for a long time." Chihiro starts looking at the will be village. "It has shops over there and homes on either side on that end. The Academy is there and the Hokage office almost in the middle of all of it. Oh the Hyuuga main house is there by the park." She smiles softly picturing her home in such detail.

"So, there are multiple clans in this village?" Madara asked, watching the girl's expression.

"Lots." Chihiro nods, a warmth to her. "They all live there in peace. Well most of the time anyway." She recalls Neji.

'I… I want to go home.' Chihiro looks at all of it remembering her now far away home.

"And what's the academy you mentioned?"

"It's where we learn ninjistu of all sorts until we're good enough to graduate. Then we form teams of three with a Jounin looking over us." Chihiro explains too lost in her thoughts.

'Is it really possible? The same things we spoke about here, for this girl to be describing them with such familiarity… This is no rouse.' Madara sat down at the edge of the cliff, looking toward where the river crossed below.

"This is the same spot that man said he wanted to make such a place when we were kids."

"Man? Do you mean the first Hokage? I mean Senju Hashirama." Chihiro looks over at him more curious now than anything. "Are you friends? Or comrades?"

"We… No," he replied quietly. "We aren't comrades. Maybe in another life, we might have been able to be."

"Then what man?" Chihiro looks at him with a lifted brow.

"The same," he reassured.

"Then… why were you talking about it with him?" Chihiro looks even more confused. "Did something happen?"

"We grew up, and had to face the reality of the world we live in." Madara closed his eyes, closing himself off from the longing feeling the nostalgia brought to the surface. "There's no way we could make childish desires manifest themselves."

"That's stupid." Chihiro huffs. "Aren't I proof that this DOES come to pass? Why not try to make up? Why not try to make the village together? Make a dream, an impossible seeming one come true. Isn't it worth a shot?" she looks at him with a soft smile and look that can only be found in a child that's never seen war.

"You're naïve." He gave the girl a wry, uneasy smile. "And you talk the same way he does. Maybe that village itself isn't impossible, but we have no way of reaching it together. If anyone could pull it off, that fool might, but me? I'm not cut out for something like that."

'I don't think it's impossible.' Chihiro looks out at the will-be home.

"Want one?" Chihiro offers one of the onagri.

"You really are a lot like him," Madara mused, taking the offering.

Chihiro smiles then snacks happily. Looking over at it she can't help thinking of how her home will soon be. But she wondered why she never heard of Madara aside from Manami and even then it was small stories.

'I wonder what happened between them.' Chihiro side glances at him and his distant eyes.


	6. S1 Wind 6: Seal PT2

About a month has passed since that day. Madara started helping her with basics in chakra control, though getting that wind surge to happen is difficult and hard to control once it happens.

On a cloudy day she is trying to take control and still keep it going. But she could only get it to last for a few minutes.

"S-still can't get… it." Chihiro huffs, lying back on the soft grass.

Madara had been watching the girl when he could, although Izuna remained her primary guard. He knew it frustrated his younger brother, but in spite of his protests and warnings, Izuna never acted out against him or threatened the girl. Mostly, he was just cold to her. Aiko, on the other hand, still hissed if Chihiro got too close or called for her attention.

Manami was far happier to accept someone new than her sister, even if she was confused by the prospect of the Hyuuga girl knowing her already. She tended to come along with them when Madara took the girl out of the compound to try and help her learn control of her dangerous power. In only a week, she had already made strides of progress. Each time they came out, she was a little less of a threat when they returned.

"Progress is progress," Madara stated from the tree he was leaning against, letting his Sharingan fade. "It's still separated too much from your normal chakra. Come here."

"Kay." Chihiro got herself up walking over to him.

Madara led the girl over to the edge of a nearby stream, pointing to a small whirlpool that formed just below a boulder. "Take a look at that part of the stream. Do you see how a part gets pulled in and stuck, separate from the rest? That's what's happening with your chakra."

"But how? I don't get it." Chihiro looks at the whirlpool.

'Is it this thing?' Chihiro moves her hand over to where the mark is.

"That's playing a part," he said, guessing her thoughts. "Think of it as the boulder in the stream."

Chihiro looks at it trying to figure it out. She grips over the mark remembering what the man had said in the meadow.

"Madara… have you ever seen a mark that looks like this before?" Chihiro draws her birthmark in the dirt; three lines with small curves to them and a circle above them in the middle.

"I've only seen it on you," he replied coolly. "That doesn't mean no one's ever seen it, though. All it means is that I myself haven't, and I'm only one man. Does it scare you?"

"The man I met in the dream doesn't." Chihiro shakes her head slightly. "But… but everyone always said I was marked by a demon." She shakes a bit remembering the cold looks of her fellow Hyuuga clan members.

"In your dreams?" Madara raised an eyebrow as he looked over the girl. "You haven't mentioned that before."

"I can't control when it happens. And it was a while ago. First time he looked like a giant hawk and the other a man around your age with dark skin and that mark under his eye and on his clothes." Chihiro explains.

"Well," he said thoughtfully. "Maybe as you gain more control over this, he'll explain more about that mark." What was left unsaid was the red flags this sent soaring. Now there was more credibility to the suspicion of the girl being a sleeper. He would have to maintain a constant watch over her, just to be safe.

"Nnnyaaa~!" Manami yawned, stretching on the tree branch above them. "What about a real giant hawk, though? Or one of your falcons?"

"I actually wonder if he's like Manami, a ninja animal that can change forms." Chihiro smile up at the cat.

'Though something tells me it's different.' Chihiro thinks of the man again and what he said. She still has no clue what he meant about her waking up or this woman he mentioned. Truthfully she was still very much in the dark.

"That's a possibility, but I wouldn't place a bet on it. I'm one of the only such shinobi," Manami bragged with a flick of her tail.

"You're welcome," Madara said flatly, causing the nekonin to break into laughter. He smiled. "You're a spoiled brat, Manami, you know that?"

Chihiro couldn't help but laugh herself. Though she misses home these moments were nice. She wouldn't mind staying here for a while.

' _What's your name?' calls a distant Manami._

'What in the…? When did that happen?' Chihiro's eyes widen at the flash that came before her.

"What's wrong? Did you remember something?" Madara asked, noticing the change in the girl's expression.

"K-kinda." Chihiro holds her fuzzy head. "Something with Manami. But I… I can't remember when it was." She tries to gather her spinning thoughts.

Madara reached out to steady her, keeping his hand firm. "Probably when you first met her, or around then. You said before you spent some time in a hospital. It wouldn't surprise me that memories from that period have started to resurface."

'Why can't I remember? What happened?' Chihiro looks over at Manami, hoping something will trigger the full release.

Manami jumped down onto Madara's shoulder, walking down his arm to the girl. "If you need to, take a rest, little sister."

"I might close my eyes for a little bit." Chihiro lays back against the tree closing her eyes as she listens to the rustling of the leaves.

As she drifts off to sleep she soon found herself in the meadow again. This time there was a sweet song playing in the distance, looking around she couldn't find the guy again.

'Where are you?! Hawk!' Chihiro calls.

'The name's Tilu, not Hawk.' The dark skinned man appears behind her.

'Okay then why do you keep showing up? What's going on?' Chihiro tries to keep calm. 'And why was I thrown into the past?'

'You asked for answer; to understand where you stood in everything. Really I wish you had just jumped dimensions and met Girly.' Tilu sighs heavily.

'Girly? Who's that?' Chihiro looks at him confused.

'She'll explain things when the time is right.' Tilu smiles at the young girl.

'WHEN!?' the young Hyuuga stumps her foot.

'Really soon little sparrow and… I'm sorry.' Tilu taps her forehead waking her up again.

"Tilu!" Chihiro pops awake.

"Woah, settle down." Madara put light pressure on her shoulder to ease her back. "You passed out."

"Who's Ti- Tid- Uh. Tiru?" Manami jumped up onto Chihiro, tail swishing curiously.

"Tilu. And… and that's all I know." Chihiro shakes her head slightly thinking of his words.

'What's coming? Why was he sorry?' Chihiro felt uneasy, like something bad was about to happen.

"That's an odd name."

"I'm not going to disgrace myself trying to say that..."

"Is he the man you spoke of earlier?" Manami asked, intrigued, before noticing her tension. "Little sister, what's wrong? You seem apprehensive."

"I'm… I'm just tired. That wasn't really restful. Can we go back now?" Chihiro looks over at her teacher, fighting to keep herself from shaking.

"Yeah…" Madara helped the girl to her feet, giving Manami a meaningful look. She jumped up to lay across Chihiro's shoulders.

For a few nights Chihiro doesn't sleep well, fearing this thing coming. But as the days crept by nothing happened. As days fade into weeks she slowly forgets about the darkness looming over her. She also has more control over when the power awakens she still can't hold it for long.

"I still can't get it!" Chihiro falls on to the grass shouting as she falls over.

"Well, you'll never get it if you just give up like that," Izuna stated bluntly. He glanced down at her through the branches and shifted his back against the trunk. "What is it you're trying to do?"

"Keep a hold of this I guess. My chakra is wind but this one is different and doesn't stay long." Chihiro calls back still pouting.

'I wish I could get a better handle of this. Manami always said that Izuna…' Chihiro got an idea then and sat up.

"Ne! Izuna! Will you help me?!" Chihiro calls up to him her eyes twinkling a bit.

"That's your problem right there," he pointed out with a sigh. "What an eccentric girl, no wonder Manami adores you. Look, you need to know exactly what you want to do before trying to do it. Vague directions aren't precise enough."

"Well sorry I don't know how this works." Chihiro huffs crossing her arms.

"No shit, or we wouldn't be here."

'Why you…' Chihiro stares at him a bit sharply.

"You know I think I'll wait for Madara. At least HE understands and is helpful!" Chihiro calls back.

"Not helpful enough to get you any further than this," Izuna pointed out. "This is where you've gotten stuck. Don't think I haven't noticed it, or that glare you're giving me. Figure out what you want to do before actually doing it and you might start getting somewhere."

"Fine! I want to knock you out of that tree!" Chihiro huffs.

Not realizing the wind picking up around her. Soon her wish is granted, him landing into the river drenched. It was so funny she couldn't stop from holding her side laughing.

Izuna wasn't prepared to react when the wind struck him into the river, but his expression as he pulled himself out wasn't harsh. Instead, he was smirking.

"Laugh all you want, kid," he said as he made sure none of the water got to the blade of his katana. "I was right."

"Guess you're right." Chihiro smiles over at him. "But I'm totally telling Madara about flattening you." She sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Knocking me over is hardly 'flattening' me, brat." Izuna jumped back up into the trees, sitting casually on one of the higher branches. 'But to do that so suddenly…'

"Hey. What the hell is a Hyuuga girl doing learning Ninjutsu, anyway?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Chihiro looks at him a bit puzzled.

"Because you're a Hyuuga," Izuna replied flatly. "Your Kekkei Genkai is perfect for Taijutsu, not Ninjutsu. Or are you just that bad at hand-to-hand combat?"

"I… I'm not bad. I just… I have my own style okay?" Chihiro puffs her cheeks with a ring of sadness in her tone.

"So you're bad at _that_ Taijutsu, then," Izuna concluded. "Noted. Try something else, then. We only have so many hours in the day."

Chihiro thought about this for a moment and decided it was a good idea to not let her skills get rusty. True she knows the basics of the family's movements but she had to come up with some on her own and others her and Hinata made together. She thought her movements were more like a dance than anything else, more free than the others.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Izuna glared at the girl, leaning over to get a clearer look at her. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"YOU said try something else! I am!" Chihiro stares up at him annoyed her flow was cut off.

"Yeah, with the _Ninjutsu_ I got dragged out to watch you struggle with," Izuna retorted. "Do that on your own time, not on mine."

"You're an ass you know that?!" Chihiro shouts up at him.

"So I've been told." Izuna leaned back against the tree again, arms crossed. "You're awful bratty, though, I expect more from a girl your age, but you act like someone half your size."


	7. S1 Wind 7: Seal PT3

As weeks passed into months Chihiro got used to her new home. Even actually seeing it that way as she's given more freedoms. She hoped this meant she had some trust.

Chihiro also got back into a rhythm. She would train, helped with chores, and entertained kids at times. Madara seemed to like they got a break to be kids, if only for a moment.

"Do more! Do more!" kids cheer as Chihiro made leaves dance and form pictures.

"Okay see if you can guess this one." Chihiro moves to form the leaves into a new picture for the kids.

"Rabbit!" the kids cheer once more pointing to the floating image.

"You got it!" Chihiro cheers smiling herself.

As time passed, it became clear that Chihiro wasn't a threat on her own. Since the Hyuuga clan had not claimed her, Madara knew it would be impossibly dangerous to abandon her to them or to the forest itself, and if he didn't truly need to, he wasn't inclined to kill a girl who had not intentionally threatened him or any of his kin. By now, half a year after having found her, the consistency of her story and the measure of detail she could provide gave her some credibility. There was likely a Jikuukan Ninjutsu to blame, although he couldn't imagine what or who was responsible for such a powerful jutsu.

Izuna still couldn't drop his guard around the girl, but over time he became gradually less antagonistic toward her. He could see what his brother pointed out when they first took her in: Chihiro had not been raised the same way as the rest of them, and as such, she had not been forced to adulthood. Izuna wasn't sure how she had escaped the shinobi customs, but it concerned him. The girl had never known war, and for them, war was a constant. With another about to break out, the brothers had agreed to keep her off the field. She would just become another casualty.

While Izuna watched the children from up in the trees, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. How many of those children were about to die? He hated war, hated fighting. At times, he wished he could be as naïve as his brother, but there was no way he could trust the Senju – or anyone else, for that matter.

It was then that a familiar sound carried on the wind. The soft tune of a bamboo flute, coming from the direction of the main house and spreading through the compound, seemed to catch the attention of most of the people below him. They were used to this, but still it was effective. Even Izuna was affected, leaning back against the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes.

Chihiro loved this sound as well. Something about it is calming and reminds her of home. But it was also around this time her head started ponding. She felt dizzy and uneasy.

"Chi? Are you okay?" The kids pull on her free hand worried.

"I'm okay." Chihiro gives a forced smile holding her head with one hand. "I think I just need to rest for a bit." She waves heading off to her training spot, fully aware Izuna wouldn't be far behind. She sat under the tree her head ponding as she kept her eyes closed.

Izuna heard the girl moving and opened his eyes, pushing himself to his feet and following behind her. The music became distant, but it had already worked its magic. He was more at ease than he had been before. Chihiro, though, seemed more troubled than usual. Considering his options for a moment, he jumped down beside her, landing in a crouch.

"Yo," Izuna addressed her casually. "You don't look yourself."

"J-just need a bit." Chihiro huffs feeling off with her eyes still closed.

As she quickly drifts off she finds herself in a familiar forest.

' _What in the…?' Chihiro looks around confused._

' _I can't believe our little girl is six already.' Toko has a young Chihiro on his shoulders._

' _Did you have a fun birthday?' Kagome smiles at the snuggly girl._

' _Yeah.' Little Chihiro nods happily._

' _No… No go back! Go!' Chihiro tries to stop them, but they go right through her._

 _Following, she sees the horrible scene once more. Her parents telling her to hide, her making it to the bushes and screaming as her mother is killed. Being pulled out by one of the men and dragged in front of the leader._

' _Now you die!' The masked man raises his sword._

' _NO!' Little Chihiro screams and the wind surrounds her, hitting the men around her._

' _I… I killed them?' Chihiro stares at the dying men as the sphere also gives small cuts to little her as it fades._

' _Are you alright?' Manami comes over to the girl._

' _Go away!' Little Chihiro calls making the bubble again._

As the scene fades she finders herself in the meadow again. Dropping to her knees she couldn't believe what she had seen as tears drip from her eyes, her completely unaware what's going on outside of her mind.

"Oi, Chihiro," Izuna calls in concern, gripping the girl's shoulders. "Look at me. Chihiro, look at me."

Chihiro couldn't hear him though. In her mind she was breaking down in luxurious meadow, unable to process what she had just seen.

' _Hey, it'll be okay.' Calls a warm woman's as a hand pats her head in front of her._

 _Looking up at the crouched young woman Chihiro is stunned. The ice blue eyed and ash haired person had a Leaf headband around her neck._

' _W-who are you?' Chihiro tries to wipes away her tears as she studies the person in front of her._

' _Rini Inuzuka, I'm also the Earth Sage. Can I ask yours?' Rini speaks gently to the young girl._

' _C-Chihiro Hyuuga.' Chihiro manages to get the words out._

' _Well Chihiro, want to go over to the water to talk?' Rini stands holding her hand out for hers._

 _Chihiro simply nods taking a hold of the older woman's hand. Once by the calming water Rini explains about her birthmark and the others, even how Tilu sealed her memories for her safety._

' _S-so I'm not evil? Or cursed?' Chihiro looks over at Rini, her feet dipped into the cool water._

' _No sweetie, not ever.' Rini pats her back gently._

' _T-then what is this place?' Chihiro looks around at everything._

' _I call it Limbo Meadow. See it's not quite the spirit world, but also not the real world. Nor is it a dream, at least not fully.' Rini explains. 'But it's a place to talk with Tilu or me. Sometimes others that you need. Speaking of which…' she turns over to a pair of trees. Chihiro looked over and her eyes widen._

"Mommy. Daddy." Chihiro cries in her sleep with a small smile.

"What the…?" Izuna loosened his grip on her, but didn't fully release her. Instead, he activated his Sharingan to get a better look at what may be going on. His eyes widened as he studied Chihiro's chakra, noticing the missing seal that had been hindering her access to her chakra. "How…?"

He jumped back and high into one of the trees, watching her cautiously. If she was a sleeper, she was waking up. Even if that was unlikely, from the odd name she had given them months before, he had to be cautious.

' _I've missed you two.' Chihiro snuggles her parents._

' _Us as well Chi.' Toko kisses the top of his daughter's head._

' _You've gotten so big.' Her mother couldn't let her go or stop her tears._

' _And we're so proud of who you're becoming. You're going to be an amazing Sage.' Her dad smiles at her softly._

' _Do I have to go back? Can't I stay here?' Chihiro looks at them with misty eyes._

' _No, no sweetie. It's far too early for you to join us and you have so much to do.' Kagome shakes her head._

' _And Rini still has other things to explain to you. But we'll be right here until you wake up.' Toko kisses the top of her head again._

' _Kay.' Chihiro snuggles them again before heading over to talk with Rini._

' _I'm sorry it can't be much longer, but it's important we do this while the chakra is settling into you.' Rini looks at the girl a bit sadly._

' _I'm just happy to have this time with them.' Chihiro smiles sadly rubbing her teary eyes._

' _I'll make this quick, really there's only one other thing to go over. How you get back.' Rini starts._

' _Don't I just concentrate? Or will it pull me back?' Chihiro looks a bit curious._

' _Oh it'll pull you back, but it'll take up to three years for your chakra to get to the right level.' Rini holds up three fingers._

' _THREE YEARS!?' Chihiro's eyes widen._

' _Don't worry, you'll return to your twelve year old body and arrive not too long after you left. You will remember everything that happens here, though, and there might be a few differences to you, but not much.' Rini explains._

' _I guess I'm okay with that.' Chihiro sighs._

' _I'll leave you with them then.' Rini pats the girls head then vanishes._

"Izuna? Where are you?" A still slightly sleepy Chihiro rubs her eyes looking around.

The Uchiha doesn't answer, watching her chakra in silence for any warning. She didn't appear to be building it, but he wouldn't give away his position until he was sure.

'I wonder where he is.' Chihiro stands looking confused.

"I-zu-na!" Chihiro shouts through cuffed hands. "I know what happened know!" she calls to get his attention.

As the moments passed by, Chihiro's chakra remained steady and without malice. Izuna takes his time to rise before dropping down to a lower branch. He kept his eyes alert, though resisted the instinct to grasp the hilt of his blade. It took effort, but he knew that was a trained instinct, not one from intuition.

"Well? What just happened, the seal is gone?"

"The seal finally released. Tilu had put it on because I awakened too early and the chakra was going to kill me, it's also why I couldn't remember what happed when my parents died." Chihiro rubs her at the memory of those bodies; the men SHE killed.

'I can't believe I did that.' Chihiro felt a bit cold at knowing what she did. It was unintentional, but she still took lives and she'd have to proses that now.

"So this guy put the seal on you because it was too strong?" Izuna asked cautiously, unmoving. "And now you're able to handle it, so it's been released. How does someone from your dreams pull that off?"

"Well… it's a bit complicated. Can we go back? Or if you're worried call Madara here and I can explain it to you two." Chihiro tries to keep her cheerful nature, but a part of her is still accepting all of the new information and the short reunion with her parents.

"No shit it's complicated," Izuna retorted. "Everything about you is complicated."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Chihiro retorts. "And Madara will understand it better. Leave a shadow clone or your attack cat if you're worried about me running off. I just want to explain things so I can have a place to wait until I can go back home." She huffs, neither wanting to nor having the energy to deal with Izuna's snark at the moment.

"A what? Shadow clone?" Izuna blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know what that is, kid. Look, has anything else changed, or do you just know more about the situation now?"

"I know more and will have full control so I can master new jutsu. And when I turn eighteen I'll go throw a trail. Now can you get Madara or are we going back?" Chihiro can't hide the hurt in her tone. All of what she saw was hard to take in and a part of her just wanted to cry, but not here and not with someone that didn't truly trust her.

Izuna shifted uncomfortably at the childish, vulnerable voice she used. He was far from used to dealing with other peoples' emotions, aside from anger or hatred. Releasing the chakra from his eyes, he jumped off the branch.

"Okay," he said somewhat distantly as he landed. "Let's head back. Manami can take over watching you until my brother's free. And don't call Aiko that again."

Chihiro didn't say anything after that. No comment no snarky remark, just silence as her thoughts swirled. Even as the kids tried to get her to play she simply shook her head and went straight to her room. As soon as she was on the small futon she tried into her pillow letting everything out that she could.

Izuna hid his continued discomfort as he escorted her back into the compound. It was strange to see the Hyuuga like this, and even while he wasn't particularly close to her yet, a small part of him pitied her. He knew what it was like to lose parents, and to remember it vividly. She was, unlike him, really just a kid after all.

"Nii-san," he called up to his brother after returning to the main house. The music suddenly ceased.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," Madara observed with audible surprise, going down to stand beside him. It didn't take long to read into how uneasy his brother was. "What's wrong?"

"Chihiro's acting weird," Izuna replied. "Really weird. I can't deal with that sort of thing."

"And you think I can?" Madara asked, putting his flute into his waistband. "I'm not good at-"

"Yeah, actually, you are," Izuna interrupted. "You deal with my bullshit, and the kids adore you. Chihiro especially."

"You're worried about her."

"I never said anything like that." Izuna crossed his arms.

"You're using her name," Madara pointed out. "Go inside and rest with Aiko. I'll check on the girl."

When there was no protest, he headed to the small one-room building that had become Chihiro's and knocked at the door. Usually, he would wait for her to open it herself, but if Izuna was concerned enough to fetch him directly, he didn't want to risk being closed out.

"Chihiro," he greeted as he closed the door behind him. "What's going on? Izuna's worried about you."

"I…" Chihiro looked at him with her red eyes. "I know what my birthmark means now and… and what happened when my parents…" she couldn't finish as the images of those men came back.

Chihiro had been on missions and fought ninja, but never killed. She tried to make it a point not to unless needed. It was a pact she had made for herself, thinking a healer should preserve life first, and planned to live by that. But knowing this, knowing what she did, tore into her and she didn't know how to face it or how to make the images go away.

Madara sat beside her futon, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It doesn't look like you've given yourself the time to react to it," he said observantly. "You need to, or it'll consume you entirely."

"I… I didn't mean to… I didn't know I could…" Chihiro balls up, clinging to his shirt and shaking. "Please make them go away. Please."

Madara pulled the girl close, reading the unspoken words. It would have surprised him had she been anyone else, but this child was still very much a child. She hadn't seen war, and if the mission system from that childhood dream held true, she had probably never needed to truly hurt anyone on orders.

"Chihiro," he said softly. "We are shinobi. Even during times of peace, we may still have to hurt others to protect the ones we love, or ourselves. It is better to have to kill defensively than to mark your soul. And to feel such strong remorse even then, do you know what that means?"

Chihiro simply shook her head unable to speak or stop her shaking.

"It means that you have a compassionate heart," Madara stated. "That's rare among shinobi. It's rare among people in general."

Chihiro sits up rubbing her eyes. "H-how do I make them stop? I can't… I can't close my eyes." She looks at him pleadingly.

"It's different for each person," he replied calmly. "For you, I think, perhaps by acknowledging them and praying they find peace."

Chihiro nods a bit to that idea. She then calmly tells him about the four elemental dragons and looking for heirs to take their element. It made sense with how quickly the man could change shape, and his odd name. She explained that she's the one for this realm while others will or already do exist in other realms. Then she explained how she's supposed to get back.

"I know it sounds a bit mad… but I swear it's true." Chihiro hopes he believes her once more.

"Well," Madara said pensively. "You were strange from the get-go, and it isn't as though your story hasn't been consistent. It doesn't particularly remind me of anything I know, but that doesn't mean it isn't possible."

'Guess that's true.' Chihiro has a small sweat drop over her head.

"I actually feel really tired. I might just lay down for a bit." Chihiro yawns, mentally exhausted from everything.

"That's probably a good idea. Get some rest if you can. Manami will stay nearby, so don't hesitate to call for her."

Chihiro simply nods as she curls up with her blanket.

A few days after Chihiro learns what happened, she wakes up early and goes to the kitchen. Having made a few azuki onigiri she looks at them satisfied. Wrapping them up she goes to find Izuna, though she didn't have to look far. Right in a tree nearby he sits with Aiko.

"Izuna! Are you hungry!?" Chihiro calls up to him with the small wrapped girft.

Aiko hissed in annoyance down at the girl, making Izuna lightly tap her nose. She settled back in his lap, pointedly ignoring the Hyuuga.

"Behave, princess," Izuna scolded, looking over his shoulder to Chihiro. "Looks like you're feeling better, huh? What've you got for me?"

"Azuki onigiri" Chihiro lifts up the wrapped gift.

"Azuki?" Izuna smiled lightly. "Come on, Aiko-hime." After the small cat jumped up onto his shoulder, he headed down to the girl.

"They might be a little lumpy. It was my first time making them." Chihiro flushes a bit handing over the gift to him.

'I hope I made them right.' Chihiro ponders to herself remember the introduction the woman gave her.

"You never made onigiri before?" Izuna asked in surprise, taking one of the rice balls and leaning against the tree. He bit into it, letting his eyes close as he tasted the sweet bean paste. "You know, when I first made them, I tried to throw one like a shuriken. Nailed my brother in the head."

"Somehow I don't doubt that." Chihiro laughs sitting next to him.

"No, really," he insisted, smiling. "Madara nearly fell over laughing at him, and the look on my mom's face... I like remembering her like that."

"My mom was going to teach me. I wanted to make a bunch for my classmates for the festival and show off. But then..." Chihiro remembers what happened. "C-can I ask what happened to your mother? It's okay if you don't want to answer." She looks over at him genuinely curious and wanting to understand him more.

Izuna finished the onigiri and looked up at the clouds as they passed overhead, crossing his arms in a lax manner. Aiko seemed to glare at the girl for asking such a question, but Izuna was calm as he spoke. "She died like most of us do, in battle. My mother was a ferocious kunoichi when she needed to be, especially when her children were in danger. Or any children, really. Our compound was attacked while most of us were away from it and in the field, but she was here to protect those who couldn't fight. Her and Emiko, Aiko and Manami's mother, fought to protect everyone. My mother died from her wounds that night, but not a single enemy shinobi had survived."

"I'm so sorry." Chihiro almost whispers. "My parents were killed by rouges. I always assumed Manami had killed them or other shinobi. But the truth turned out different." She looks up at the shifting clouds herself remembering what she learned.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Izuna assured. "I was lucky I even had the chance to know her." At Chihiro's continued statement, he looked down at her. With her temperament and mentality, it was hard to imagine her killing anyone.

"We do things we don't realize we're capable of when we're afraid," he said quietly.

"Never lose heart and never do harm. Those are my nindo. One as my ninja way and the other for me as a healthier." Chihiro continues to look up. "Knowing what i did and that I broke one of my vows... it shocked me, to the point I snapped at you. I'm really sorry." She gives a soft but back to her old self smile.

"Chihiro..." Izuna's expression become solemn, and he moved to sit down beside her. He was quiet for several minutes, and then decided that this girl was more like him than he cared to admit. Sighing, he spoke in a low, heavy tone. "Shinobi can't /be/ shinobi with tough hurting others. It's what we do. Even the gentlest of us can't avoid it."

Aiko looked to Izuna as he spoke, standing and purring as she nuzzled against him comfortingly. She knew what he meant; how difficult it was for him to live as a shinobi, how his personality clashed with the life he had been given. To acknowledge that in front of a stranger, though... Well, she didn't like the Hyuuga girl, but it was clear that even if Izuna would never trust her completely, he had accepted her.

"I'm going to still dream for a world where it is and strive for it. Make the world just a bit better for the next generation." Chihiro leans back looking at the clouds more hopeful. "That sound stupid?" She laughs rubbing the back of her head.

"It sounds..." Izuna paused to consider his words before continuing. She sounded just like them. She was more childish than the girls half her age within the compound, but she was in her own name a shinobi. He wouldn't disrespect her by answering like he would to a child. "It sounds naive, Chihiro. I don't see that realistically happening. Humans hurt each other, they always will. Maybe you're right that things could get better over time, but conflict will always exist. I think it should become your goal not to harm needlessly instead of something impossible. You'll hurt yourself if you keep to your current standards, and eventually you may become unable to remain a shinobi at all."

"That's true." Chihiro sighs. "I guess his thinking just got to me." She laughs remembering Naruto.

'Still I hope to see the day where it comes true. At least a little.' Chihiro smiles at the idea.

"Who, my brother?" Izuna asked, relaxing slightly. "You know, it's kind of frustrating."

"Him too. But also a deer friend back home. His goal is to be Hokage one day and he also wants a world similar to your brother's dream. His spirit is so wild and free but also serious. There are days when I can really see him doing it." Chihiro pictures a grown Naruto with the Hokage hat on, a small flush on her cheeks.

"You like him," the Uchiha pointed out with a smirk.

Chihiro simply flushes more trying to hide her face behind her hands.

Izuna let out an airy laugh, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the tree. "You're lucky, brat. Make sure that when you get home, you get that boy. Promise me you will."

"I will." Chihiro nods through her flush.


	8. S1 Wind 8: The Visitor

Three years have passed since Chihiro came to this era. She has grown not only into a fine woman but also healer.

On a crisp fall day Chihiro stumps around the compound. Finding the source of her anger in a tree!

"I-z-u-na!" Chihiro calls up to him. "You're not supposed to be out of bed! If you pop my stitches again I'm tying you down!" She shouts worried and frustrated with him.

"I can't be at ease lying in a futon all day," Izuna called back, unmoving. "Let me at least have this. I'll be fine."

In the years that had passed, Chihiro's role in the clan had changed. While many of the Uchiha didn't really understand her presence, it had become an accepted and even desired one. Manami adored her, never dropping her affectionate nickname for the girl. Even to the brothers, she had become someone to protect. While Izuna would likely never trust her entirely, as he would never trust anyone so much, her impact on his brother and the rest of their family didn't go unnoticed. That, and sometimes she was so similar to him that it drove them both insane. Madara teased them both whenever they got into one of their contests.

Lately, though, tension had been building. What the two brothers had initially hidden was becoming clearer to everyone around them: the Mangekyou Sharingan comes at a steep price, and the cost increases with every use. While Madara had learned to limit its use when they realized this, Izuna still worried. His brother was losing ground against Hashirama, and eventually he risked losing ground to Tobirama himself. It was a heavy, suffocating fear that kept both of them further from sleep than usual.

The cut on his shoulder was nothing serious, and in a few more days would be gone. However, its meaning would not leave with it. Tobirama was improving, constantly changing and trying new things against him. He would have to find a way to keep ahead of him and get creative.

"Your knots aren't that good, anyway," Izuna added without looking down at the younger girl. "I'd just slip out of them, assuming you caught me in the first place."

'Why you...' Chihiro glared up at him.

Sighing she gives into that. Really both brothers are hard to pin down. But she's reassigned herself to be their caretaker. Truthfully she saw them more like brothers then comrades.

"At least come down for your treatment. It's your turn." Chihiro motions to her medical bag over her shoulder.

Though she can't stop them from going bind she did come up with an aroma therapy that eased the pain and tiredness of their eyes. She made sure both did this at least once a day.

"..." Izuna sighed, finally glancing at the girl. "You come up here." Aiko gave him a look of disapproval, but remained in her place.

Chihiro jumps up sitting on a smaller part of the branch.

"Now keep this on while I look over your shoulder." Chihiro hands him the cloth and ties her longer hair up then goes into her bag for fresh bandages.

"Yeah, yeah." Izuna took the cloth and settled against the tree, keeping one hand on Aiko, who was glaring at the Hyuuga. "You know, your hair's nice when it's long."

"A bit of a pain to brush though." Chihiro laughs as she gets to work.

Luckily it was healing nicely and he hadn't popped his stitches this time, which was nice. But she was still worried with their eyesight getting so bad. As for Aiko… Chihiro usually gave her a small fish to nibble while she worked.

"Really, I swear I've gotten more practice stitching you brothers than anyone else." Chihiro sighs with a small head shake as she finishes bandaging him.

"No surprises there," he replied. "I think most of them are from sparring matches, too. It'll be a bit more lonely without you to look after us."

Chihiro stopped putting her things away hearing that. Right; she'd be taken back any day now.

"I… should find Madara. It's his turn now." Chihiro tries to keep her voice chip. "I bet HE'S still in bed." She sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Doubtful." Izuna grabbed her shoulder. "Chihiro. I doubt he's told you yet, but another war is about to break out. It'll only be a matter of days until we're on the field again, and I've got a weird feeling about it. I want you to keep something in mind, okay?"

"What?" Chihiro looked at him confused. He's hardly ever talked to her like this.

"We won't be there when you go back," Izuna said calmly, giving her a serious look. "One way or another, we're not there."

"I know that." Chihiro smiles at him. "Geez all serious for nothing." She laughs heading off.

Heading back to the house she stops in an abandon hallway. Making sure no one is coming, she bends down, trying to muffle her tears.

'I do understand that. I do. But…' Chihiro tries to keep anyone from hearing her.

"Madara… could you not prove Izuna right all the time?" Chihiro sighs, back to her old self, as she finds him at their river spot.

"He's not right all the time," Madara said quietly, eyes focused on the water. "It's dangerous for you to be this far from the main compound on your own. Shouldn't Manami be with you? Or did she go off on her own again?"

"Off on her own. And I know my way around well enough." Chihiro sits next to him. "Shirt off and cloth on eyes." She instructs putting the oils on a fresh cloth.

"I'm not worried about you getting lost," he said. "I'm worried about you getting killed." Madara looked over his shoulder at Chihiro, then sighed. He motioned for her to sit beside him. "Not outside the compound. That sort of thing can't be found out by the other clans."

"Then stop running off. YOU shouldn't be doing it in YOUR condition. Honestly you two should really listen to me." Chihiro lectures. "And don't think I haven't noticed you really have to look to see your reflection. Keep this on for a few and then you're wearing it again for longer when we get back. No excuses." She doesn't give him a choice with the cloth.

"Chihiro," Madara warned. "Save it for inside the grounds. That's not a request."

"Fine. But you get full doctor mode." Chihiro warns with a huff.

"I'm fine with that," he replied in a gentler tone. "Yuruse."

Chihiro gave a small smile heading back with him. Getting him back into bed she starts looking him over. He had deeper wounds and a hit to the right side she was keeping a close eye on.

"Really can't you two just listen to me?" Chihiro sighs finishing up. "You're losing your eyesight too fast. You shouldn't be fighting." She lectures again her voice cracking with worry.

"I know," Madara conceded, catching the girl's hand. "You notice him acting strangely?"

"Both of you are having trouble and getting hurt far too easily and you're not sleeping." Chihiro fights back tears.

'I don't want to go. What happens to them when I do?' Chihiro looks at him worried.

"Please… please think about taking Hashirama's offer. Please stop this before the last thing you see is a battle field." Chihiro pleads, unable to hide her fear of losing them.

Madara went silent at the girl's plea, pulling her to sit beside him and keeping an arm around her.

"I have thought of it," he admitted. "Every time he's begged me reconsider. More so with how things are now. I doubt I can retain the strength needed to keep the clan together for much longer. I also have to consider that you might not be with us to plan ahead. Chihiro, I really do hope that we can make that future of yours from this. But…"

"I don't care about that!" Chihiro cuts him off. "I just… I don't want to watch you two die. I wouldn't be able to take it." Tears drip on to his hand.

Chihiro always tried to keep her tears to herself, not wanting to worry them. But just knowing she could leave at any moment was killing her. The thought of her last sight being that… no. She couldn't face that, she'd break again if that happened.

"I wish I could promise you that won't happen," he said solemnly. "But you have people who will still need you when you return, Chihiro. No matter what happens here, you'll still have them."

"That doesn't change how I feel." Chihiro shakes her head. "I already lost one family, I don't want to lose another. I at least want to return knowing you two lived happily, if only for a short time. Promise me. Promise me you'll try for that future. Please." She continues to cry.

"Chihiro…" Madara pets her head slowly, a heavy dread stirring as he noticed he could feel the girl shaking against him without seeing her blurred image change. "I'm sorry."

Chihiro goes into her room to try and sleep, and finds a woman sitting in the room with hot tea made.

Wheat tea and savory dango gave the room a comforting aroma, making it seem warmer than it was in late the early November weather. Hirei hummed as she sat on one side of a small wooden table and fixed the ceramic kettle. It wouldn't be long, she knew, until the young kunoichi arrived. Once she was certain that the arrangement was perfect, she set a small sprig of apricot blossoms on the other side of the table.

"Hello ma'am." Chihiro says a bit intimidated and surprised to see the woman there.

"Hello, Chihiro-chan," the woman said with a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Please, sit with me. I've prepared some tea and dumplings."

Chihiro looks at the pretty lady with cation but intrigued by this woman. Sitting down she stares at the long black hair framing her face.

"Um... forgive me I don't remember seeing you around. Can you please tell me your name?" Chihiro looks at the gorgeous woman still not sure what's going but trying to be polite.

"Oh, forgive me," she said politely. "My name is Hirei." Carefully taking the kettle, the woman pours Chihiro's cup with tea before pouring her own. She took one of the dango sticks and ate one of the dumplings before motioning to the others in offering.

'I wonder if we've met around somewhere. She does look a bit familiar.' Chihiro takes a small sip trying to place her.

"Thank you for this. But I have to wonder, why are you here? Did you want to talk about something?" Chihiro keeps her tone polite as she takes another sip.

"Yes," Hirei replied. "I've been watching you for a while now. You're becoming quite the skilled medic, you know. Reminds me of my best friend."

"Best friend?" Chihiro looks a bit surprised, also flushed from her kind words.

"Yes, Tsukiko," she said with a smile. "There's something special about healers. Not everyone has the heart for it."

Chihiro flushed even more at that. She was just doing it because she wanted to help others.

"What is it you do?" Chihiro snacks on a dumpling.

"I watch over people," Hirei explained. "Though, in a different way than you do. I was never good at medicine." She laughed, an airy, gentle laugh with an easy sound. "I probably would poison someone if I tried to make something for a fever, you know."

Chihiro laughs herself.

"Well maybe I can show you how to do it sometime." Chihiro suggests nibbling a new dumpling.

"I think I'm beyond even Tsukiko's teaching," she said as she finished the second dango of her stick. "She taught her eldest son about medicine, and he's by far better than I ever could hope to be. You take care of the boys' just fine on your own."

'Boys?' Chihiro blinks confused.

"Did I treat your sons or brothers?" Chihiro tries to recall.

"You take care of my sons all the time." Hirei finished the stick and placed it down, taking a sip of tea. "I'm very grateful for you, Chihiro. I think you've taught both of them while tending to their wounds."

Chihiro tries to recall some boys she took care of. There are a few and she does treat them often, some even trail after her as she gather supplies.

"Thank you for your compliment." Chihiro bows her head slightly.

"You're very welcome. It is not undeserved." Sipping her tea again, she put the cup down and clasped one hand over the other in her lap. She looked across the table with a serious expression, though a soft smile remained on her lips and her voice stayed kind. "Chihiro. I really am thankful for you and all you do, both for my sons and for my clan. The only other person outside the clan who Izuna is close to is someone he only ever meets in battle, and Madara needs someone to remind him that he wasn't wrong to have hope as a boy. You're special, Chihiro."

'Izuna and Madara?!' Chihiro's eyes widen almost tipping over her cup.

"Y-you're...?" Chihiro stares at the woman sitting in front of her finally seeing why she looked so familiar.

"Their mother," Hirei confirmed. "The festival came and I felt I needed to thank you directly. Those two are a handful and a half, but they cherish you in their own ways. Izuna may not be very clear about it, but he does care about you."

Chihiro looked at the woman amazed and flattered. She had one day and chose to see her, this was a really big honor but then something hit her.

"I'm sorry I can't stop it or stay with them. I wish... I wish I could at least stop..." Chihiro couldn't finish as she stared into her cup with a saddened expression.

Hirei reached across and cupped Chihiro's hands with her own. "Sweet apricot child, I know. You cannot do the impossible, and that is no fault of yours, nor does it represent any lack of skill. You have already done amazing things, Chihiro. The mark of your love for them will stay with them forever."

Chihiro couldn't stop herself, she jumped over hugging the woman. She had longed for a mother's embrace for so long and here she really needed one. She couldn't protect the two people she had come to care so much for nor tell them what awaited their clan in the future, all of this hurt her deeply.

Hirei hugged the girl tightly, placing a kiss to her head. "It's okay to be afraid, Chihiro. That's what happens when we love people; we worry about them. We want to protect them from everything bad in the world, and never let them go. But it isn't weakness, remember that. It's love, and love is a powerful gift, one that transcends time."

"B-but what happens... all that's left is..." Chihiro couldn't finish as she clung to the kimono.

"The future," Hirei finished for her. "Any future with Manami in it can't be too terrible, I think. She's her father's daughter, that one."

'I wish I could tell her.' Chihiro still holds on wanting to talk yet doesn't want to break her heart.

"W-will you come again in the future? We can have tea again and next time I'll have it ready for you." Chihiro looks up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm unsure of next time, but first we have this time," Hirei said with a gentle smile. She slowly brought her fingers through Chihiro's hair. "It's okay to unburden your heart, little Chihiro. It is the second reason I came to you tonight. I cannot speak those secrets to any others, and you carry so much on those shoulders that you cannot share."

Chihiro stared into those kind eyes. She had so much she couldn't say and had just gotten used to it. But now... now she could really speak.

"T-the Uchiha clan is... it's gone." Chihiro starts still holding on to the kimono. "They were slottired by one of their own and now only two live. One is a rogue and the other a boy that was in my class."

'To think such a strong and proud clan will be gone.' the teen shakes as she weeps once more.

"And you know such knowledge would cause them pain," Hirei concluded calmly. "Those two boys walk a dangerous path, Chihiro. Their actions will impact people who may never know their names. But you will know them, and you will know the truth of the men who made those choices. You will know pieces of the story that have never been told because you are here now. That also can have an impact on the future, even if it cannot erase what has already happened."

"But... but all of this. All of these stories are just erased. It's not fair." Chihiro shakes her head slightly. "And... And all of them are just fighting for a future that can't and won't come. I just... I want to change it. I want to save them. And not just the brothers. All of them." she tries to wipe away her endless tears.

"But... but all of this. All of these stories are just erased. It's not fair." Chihiro shakes her head slightly. "And... And all of them are just fighting for a future that can't and won't come. I just... I want to change it. I want to save them. And not just the brothers. All of them." she tries to wipe away her endless tears.

"Perhaps their stories are erased," she said, placing a kiss to Chihiro's forehead, "but you will not forget them. And you said yourself once, little apricot, that you are proof of the impossible. Lives are short, and it is true those cannot be saved, but you can save the meaning of those lives and the memories of the people who lived them. Our futures are endless, Chihiro. Only the past is written."

Chihiro still sniffled but felt a bit better. Maybe things could still change some. Maybe she could impact this time, if only a little.

"Now, tell me if I'm wrong," Hirei continued as she pet the girl's hair affectionately, "but you don't strike me as the kind of girl who will remain silent about your journey here. If the stories that were told before have been erased, you can start them anew. You can change the world's understanding of its history so that its people will learn from it."

"Yeah." Chihiro nods with a small smile on her face.

'Maybe I can tell Sasuke and he can understand more about his clan. Or the old man can write the truth for others to know.' Chihiro ponders.

"Already you're scheming," Hirei teased lightly. "You are a force in and of yourself, Chihiro. Never think that there's something you can't do, even if you've failed a hundred times before."

"Thanks Hirei and I'll try my best to keep them a live for as long as i can." Chihiro smiles softly at the woman feeling better and refreshed.


End file.
